


I wasn’t kissing her, I was whispering in her (low) lips

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: If Marinette was honest with herself, she would have to admit that what attracted her most about Luka as Viperion was not his eyes (although they were beautiful, hypnotic golden eyes) but his tongue.





	I wasn’t kissing her, I was whispering in her (low) lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic that I made, I hope that you like it owo

If Marinette was honest with herself, she would have to admit that what attracted her most about Luka as Viperion was not his eyes (although they were beautiful, hypnotic golden eyes) but his tongue.

At first, she hadn’t realized, after all they were in the middle of a battle against an Akuma, but when she finally noticed it (thanks to Chat Noir who dared to ask Viperion if he had a snake tongue or not) She could stop thinking about it.

The first time Marinette innocently wondered how it worked and if he could really feel the heat through it, the second time she wondered how long it was, the third she wondered, a little surprised, how the hell fit in Luka’s mouth.

The next few times Marinette wondered how it would feel to kiss him as Viperion, would it be strange? Uncomfortable?

The answer was the same as Luka kissed her normally, with love and affection, only that she felt like she was drowning in the best ways when Viperion decided to be a little playful.

And when Marinette began to wonder how his tongue would feel in other places, she didn’t have to wait long to get her answer.

Like now, she leant against the wall with her right leg over the hero's shoulder while he ate her pussy in the best possible ways.

He always started with soft kisses and bites on her thighs, kissing and licking her over her underwear until she is soaked and panting for more, then take it off with her teeth, letting see his fangs to Marinette's great pleasure.

She really had a problem, she thought.

She stops thinking when Viperion passed his long tongue in her warm and humid center, making her moan and without thinking she took one of her hands to her lips to stop the sound, the hero stopped when he noticed that.

«Please let me hear you, my Marinette» Her golden eyes looked at her pleadingly, wanting to hear her sweet voice break with pleasure.

Marinette looked at him for a few moments before removing her hand from her lips to try to hold on to the wall again, but after a few moments she decided that she preferred to cling to Viperion's hair, he looked happy with her decision, and with a smile and a soft kiss to her waist, the snake went back to the work.

His hands caressed her thighs, a little annoyed that he could not feel her soft skin for the suit, he decided not to concentrate on that and focus on giving pleasure to the wonderful girl in front of him in the best way he knew.

Marinette moaned again when she felt the Viperion tongue again licking its outside, playing with her clit before it went deep inside her.

The girl arched with a choked moan, her hand pulling her lover's hair in an almost painful way, but she couldn’t worry about that when the long serpent's tongue went deeper inside her, when she thought he had already reached the limit of where he could get, Viperion surprised her when he got deeper.

Viperion took one of his hands to his crotch, enjoying the sight and sounds that made the woman he loved while she was practically melting in his mouth, feeling her tremble with pleasure. The hero moaned as she pulled hard his hair.

«V-Viperion... Luka, please...» Marinette was shaking, moaning and already feeling that she was about to finish and Viperion kept licking her inside. She screams when the hero started playing with her clitoris with his free hand, the texture of the suit making her tremble.

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore and with a silent cry, she ended up spilling into Viperion’s mouth, who moaned happily, drinking her juices before moving away.

Her legs couldn’t hold her anymore when she felt the hero's tongue come out of her interior. Falling on her knees in front of Viperion, who immediately took her in a hug, kissing her cheeks, before kissing her gently on the lips.

Marinette leaned against her boyfriend, watching the transformation fall and listening to the complaints of the kwami who was moving away annoyed to be used in this way.

"Remember me to buy him some quail eggs later," Luka laughed, caressing Marinette's hair, almost making her fall asleep when she noticed that Luka is still hard.

"You still haven’t finished" Marinette moved to undo the guitarist's belt when he stopped her, taking her hand.

«It is not necessary that you hurry, I can wait» he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. «rest my love»

Marinette smiled closing her eyes, snuggling back into her boyfriend's arms, feeling like he was lifting her up and carrying her to her bed and lying next to her.

When she woke up, he would be by her side and she could return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I hope that you ike it!! (going to hide)


End file.
